


Operation Success

by DragonWannabe



Series: OMMHO [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied Red Lotus Poly, Insecurity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She/They Ming-Hua, a dash of, a fair amount of, and ghazan doing all the work, as he should, because is it really me if there’s no angst, for good measure, for the first time in 13 years, this is just 2k words of ming-hua getting laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWannabe/pseuds/DragonWannabe
Summary: Ghazan had said nothing to her about their relationship in the two weeks since they broke her out. Ming-Hua was frustrated. It had been thirteen years and he didn’t say a word.
Relationships: Ghazan/Ming-Hua (Avatar)
Series: OMMHO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044429
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Operation Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soccermommykuvira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccermommykuvira/gifts).



> For soccermommykurvira, the only person willing to talk to me nonstop about these two.

Ming-Hua was frustrated. It had been thirteen years and with no way to occupy herself, she had done a lot of thinking. Various scenarios had worked their way through her head, and she had imagined what it would be like to be reunited with her friends once again. 

It had not gone like they had imagined. Zaheer was the same as always, and he was the only one who appeared as though they hadn’t changed in thirteen years. He was still calm, still methodical, still offered quotes when they weren’t wanted. P’li was wrapped around him, and Ming-Hua hated the jealousy that crept up their throat when she elected to spend time with _Zaheer_ instead of them.

The two of them weren’t even the main problem. Ming-Hua could understand that they wanted to reacquaint themselves with each other after being separated for so long. It wasn’t like P’li and her were the main relationship. The two had always been close, but both of them had been satisfied with their respective main partners which was Ming-Hua’s underlying problem.

Ghazan had said nothing to her about their relationship in the two weeks since they broke her out. He hadn’t mentioned it once when the other two were cozied up in one tent and the two of them occupied separate bedrolls in the other tent. He hadn’t even _looked_ at Ming-Hua for longer than a few moments in the two weeks since they broke her out. 

They glared at the fire in front of them, cursing themself for being irritated at something so _trivial_. It didn’t matter that Ghazan wouldn’t look at them. Ming-Hua was nearly forty. They didn’t have the time to waste being upset that they weren’t desirable anymore. Their entire group was running on a strict schedule. The Avatar cycle wasn’t going to just end itself.

Ming-Hua didn’t need to deal with the sinking pit in their stomach because it didn’t matter. In less than a month she would be either dead, because she wasn’t going back to prison, or she would be on the run after they successfully ended the Avatar cycle. It didn’t matter how she hated the way her body had aged. It didn’t matter how they hated the new timbre of their voice. It didn’t matter how they hated that Ghazan wouldn’t even grow a pair to say he was no longer interested instead of leaving her in this uncertain limbo.

They looked at Ghazan as he sat next to them, the closest he had been while they were awake in years. The other two had already retired for the night, but Ming-Hua didn’t think she was settled enough to sleep.

“You look pissed.” He offered. “Copper for your thoughts?”

“Do you even _have_ a copper?” she groused. It wasn’t any of his business what irritated them, money or not. 

He perked up, shoved his hand in his pocket and triumphantly pulled out a single coin, “I found it heads side up on the street in the city. Wonder what kind of luck it’ll bring, huh?”

She looked back at the fire, electing to ignore him until he went away. 

“I was serious, you know. You’ve been pissed for the past week. What’s up?”

Ming-Hua thought about telling him how she had missed him, how she had thought about him more than the other two, how she disliked the creaks her joints made now, how her voice was two registers lower than what it had been from the fumes of the volcano, how she felt unwanted when the only two people who _ever_ looked at her with something more chose to ignore her for weeks, how she was so absolutely frustrated after over thirteen years of being alone, how she thought about _him_ —.

“I hate these mosquito-gnats.” Ming-Hua complained instead, as one flew near her head. “I think they’re an absolute nuisance of a bug.”

Ghazan swatted at one half-heartedly, “As the sage Guru Lakshima one said, ‘All creatures occupy the place in the universe that needs them most.’ Or whatever.”

“It sounds better coming from Zaheer. I don’t even think that’s a real guru.” she responded.

“ _Or whatever._ ” He repeated, a grin on his face. “There're no mosquito-gnats in our tent. It’s late.” 

Another one flew around her head, and Ming-Hua sent a jet of water towards it, hitting the mark perfectly as the big exploded in mid air. They felt a surge of satisfaction at not losing their touch despite over a decade of not being able to bend, and stood. He huffed as he followed her towards the tent.

She kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bedroll, ignoring how she wanted to do something else. She pulled the blanket up with her teeth. He joined her, unlacing his boots. 

She turned away from him and stared at the tent wall. They heard him get into his own bedroll and they shut their eyes and tried to go to sleep. 

“Getting off might help with your bad mood.”

Ming-Hua’s eyes flew open, and she had to fight herself from immediately turning to face him. 

“Ghazan,” she stopped, unsure of how she wanted to phrase it, “I want you to think, for at _least_ ten seconds, about what you just said, and then I would like you think about where we’ve _been_ for the last thirteen years, and then see if you want to continue this conversation.”

They counted to ten, and before they reached eleven he responded, “You’ve been free of that place for two weeks. You’re telling me you haven’t taken care of it _once_?”

“Cold water on my cunt isn’t exactly the best way to get in the mood.” Ming-Hua spat. He didn’t respond, so they considered the conversation over. 

“Well, do you want help with it?” he offered into the dim tent. 

Anger filled her and she couldn’t stop herself from turning over this time as she hissed, “I’m not a pity fuck, you asshole.”

She could see his faint outline from the fire light that filtered through the tent flap. He raised himself up on his elbow and looked at her. She glared back. 

“We both know I’ve never once considered you a ‘pity fuck’. What is your _problem_?” his affronted tone continued to grate on their already frayed nerves. 

“Excuse me for taking the hint after you’ve ignored me for two weeks.” 

“I haven’t been ignoring you!” he protested loudly, and both of them glanced at the tent opening. Ghazan continued, much quieter, “You never seemed like you wanted to, and I didn’t want to press.”

She let his words hang there as she carefully chose what to say, “I— I liked what we had, before.”

He said nothing and Ming-Hua had her fill of waiting for him to say something, “If you don’t want me anymore, that’s _fine_ , but stop acting like I don’t get to be mad about it.”

She could hear him shifting, “Can I touch you?”

They were thrown by the question, “What?”

“I miss touching you. It’s been a while, and I missed you.” 

She huffed, “I guess.”

Ghazan crawled off of his bedroll and knelt by their head. He touched her hair and Ming-Hua hated how much she missed this casual affection. Any touch in prison was clinical or cruel, and she hadn’t realized how desperate she was for something softer. 

“Let me make it up to you. My offer from before still stands. I missed that part of us too.” With his back to the light, she couldn’t see the smirk on his face, but she knew it was there. 

She sat up and let out another huff. “Fine. Make it worth my while.”

His hand trailed down their neck, and Ming-Hua would have been embarrassed by how they wanted to lean into the touch if the caress didn’t feel so nice. 

“Can I take off your dress?” He was toying with the straps that held it to her frame, and Ming-Hua had never wanted to be naked so much in her life. 

“Aren’t you supposed to kiss a girl before you take off her clothes?” she teased.

“I didn’t think you were the type who wanted to follow what we’re ‘supposed to do’.” Ghazan responded, but he took the suggestion for what it was, cupping her face in one hand as he slotted his mouth against theirs. 

Thirteen years didn’t erase the muscle memory of him getting them out of their clothes, because distracted as Ming-Hua was, they barely noticed their dress suddenly loosening. The hand left her shoulders, and moved towards the skirt, rucking it up. She relished the feeling of Ghazan ghosting his fingers on her legs, muffled though it was through her leggings. He reached her stomach and his hand felt like a brand.

She pulled back from their kiss, panting slightly. “Come on, take it off. And stop treating me like I’m made of glass. I’m not going to break.”

He grinned, pulling the dress off so all that remained was their leggings, Ming-Hua arching their back to aid him. He readjusted himself and moved so he was on her bedroll next to her. Ghazan returned his attention to her neck, and she bit back a groan at the most stimulation she had in eons. “Don’t leave a mark.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He laughed, trailing down their chest. His hair was tickling her stomach. In the cool air, their nipples had already pebbled, and the sudden heat of his mouth on one caused her to sigh. One hand was toying with her left breast while he focused his ministrations on the right. 

Her stomach felt heavy with arousal, and soon he switched sides, giving equal attention to the other nipple, while rubbing and tweaking the one he just abandoned. The sudden temperature changes left them reeling. After so long, everything felt more sensitive than usual, and they arched their back, trying to chase the sensations. 

She knew she was going to be embarrassed by the noises she would make when he finally touched their cunt. Already, her breathing was heavy, and she looked forward to the impending relief she was sure to feel.

“Are you just going to suck on my tits all night, or did you have anything else planned?” she asked, trying to sound unaffected despite the breathlessness in her voice. 

“You are so _impatient_.” he chided and pushed her shoulders, encouraging her to lay back. 

“I am the most patient person on this _planet_. Do you even _real_ —“ she cut off with a gasp as one hand pressed against her cunt through her leggings. He removed his hand, and started kissing a trail down her stomach. 

“You good to get these off?” Ghazan asked, sliding his finger tips under the waistband and trailing them along her stomach. Ming-Hua had to force their hips not to jerk up and chase the feeling. 

“Yes!” she growled, and he all but ripped them off her. She could smell her own arousal, heavy in the air. The smell wasn’t unfamiliar, many nights in that box had left them wet and aching, unable to do anything to help herself. He kissed her inner thigh, slowly nearing where she wanted his mouth to be. He lightly nipped at the soft skin there, and they moaned, unable to stop themself in time. His mustache tickled, but it only added to the sheer amount of feeling. Her face was flushed. 

One finger parted their folds, and they gasped as the wetness there allowed his finger to glide up without resistance. Electricity shot up her spine as he circled her clit with a feather like touch, then withdrew. Before they could protest the absence, the flat of his tongue licked her and she bucked into his face, thighs squeezing his head, unable to stop herself from moving. 

“ _Shit_. I forgot how good that feels.” 

Ghazan chuckled and wrapped his arms around their legs, forcing them to stay open as he returned to her. The tip of his tongue circled around their clit, following the same paths his finger had made earlier before he licked them again with the flat. They strained against his arms, gasping. Ming-Hua gave up on suppressing their noises entirely, instead trying to focus on at least not being so loud that the other two would complain.

“More. I want—“ she cut off with another wanton noise as it became clear he had never forgotten what she liked, sucking lightly on the bundle of nerves then swiping over it again.

One leg was freed and his finger ghosted her entrance. He removed his mouth from her and asked, “You want me to fuck you with my fingers?”

Ming-Hua had to close their eyes as the image played in their mind. “Yes, Spirits, _yes_ , that.” In any other circumstance she would be embarrassed about babbling like a fool, but she was so close. 

He went back to his task, rubbing his finger up and down her, collecting spit and lube before gently easing it into her. It curled inside of them, rubbing and massaging and he was back to sucking and licking their clit. He started properly thrusting his finger inside of her, and she regretted that she was going to have to readjust to his cock after so long without it when just one finger was doing the trick. They felt their toes curl, and warmth was quickly building in their abdomen. Her hips kept making half thrusts to meet his fingers and she turned her head, taking advantage of the blanket there to muffle her moan as his efforts finally paid off. 

She bucked into his mouth, pleasure filling her as she peaked, muscles contracting all over her body, and he continued to finger her and lap at her clit while she rode the high she had missed for so long, grinding down on him to prolong what she could. Like a switch had been flipped it became too much and a whimpered “Too much, stop, stop.” had him withdraw from them. 

Ghazan looked at her with a smug look on his face, and she couldn’t be bothered to glare. Ming-Hua was still breathing heavily, and her legs felt like jelly. 

As they came down, they became uncomfortably aware of the wet spot on their bedroll. She pulled the water out of the bed, and tossed it outside. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t been doing that for weeks.” she panted. He sidled up next to them and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around the two of them. 

She could feel the bulge in his pants against her thigh and she turned so she was speaking into his chest. “I’m not up to having you fuck me with that tonight, but if you give me a few minutes I can take care of it for you.” They offered. 

Head wasn’t her preferred way to get him off, but after _that_ she knew it would border on painful to do anything with her cunt for at least another hour.

He shook his head, wrapping one arm around her, “Don’t worry about it. It’ll go away or I’ll deal with it later. I guess that was ‘worth your while’ then?” 

They vaguely recognized the words that they had spoken earlier. “It was adequate.” 

He snorted. 

Freed from any obligations they might have felt, drowsiness took hold of them. She fell asleep to his steady breathing and him stroking her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to talk to me more about Mingzan, the Red Lotus, or TLOK I’m on twitter @lilyliv3rs where I literally never shut up about these two.


End file.
